Kirk's Lost love
by Mazza Faye16
Summary: The past of Jim Kirk is a mystery, but when he finds out a shocking fact he is outraged, until he finds out that the woman he just realized he loved, was actually alive. As he fights a new race, the Vantari, with his crew and love by his side, the one question is; Will Melissa (Kirk's love) survive, or will her gift and terrible past end up getting her killed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first try at Star Trek, so if some things don't match, I apologize. Basically in this story I'm giving Kirk a love interest and you'll see a new side of him. The first chapter is an over view, but after this it'll focus and two Pov's, though I can't be sure when I'll be able to update, since I'm doing a Twilight story, and my own personal book.**

* * *

**Overview**

The U.S.S Enterprise was on the second year of its five year journey to discover new planets and unknown civilizations. So far they had found a civilization called the Vantari, who lived on a planet of fire and were a dangerous race, and the Kryton, who live on a planet of ice and were peaceful.

They were now looking for another new planet when they came across a ship, a ship that Captain Kirk new very well.

"Caption, it's the U.S.S Silversun" Mr. Chekov said, looking at the destroyed ship.

"It's been critically hit" Spock said and Kirk closed his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"Are there any life signs" Kirk asked Sulu, who was checking over the monitor.

"None that are showing up on the scanner sir" Mr. Sulu said and Kirk stood up from his Captains chair. He needed to know what happened to the crew of that ship, and he needed to know what happened to her.

"Alright, Spock, Uhura, we're going to take a shuttle and board the Sliversun so we can find out what happened to the crew, Sulu, you're in charge until we return" Captain Kirk said and Spock and Uhura followed after him as he left the room.

"Captain, this is illogical" Spock said as they headed for the shuttle bay.

"Maybe, but I need to know what happened" Kirk said.

"Do you mind explaining why Captain" Spock asked.

"It doesn't matter" Kirk said and with that they arrived at the shuttle bay. Kirk ignored Spock's and Uhura's protests as they got their suites ready and took off in the shuttle, towards the U.S.S Silversun.

As they walked down the halls of the once mighty ship, Kirk was starting to feel sick, while Spock and Uhura kept their eyes open as they came upon the bridge. As they entered saw a few dead bodies scattered around the floor, obviously killed when the ship was attacked. Kirk knew there was no way on telling if any of them could be her, but no matter what he was determined to know what had happened.

"Captain, there was one last transmission on the day the Sliversun was attacked" Uhura said from where she stood near one on the monitors.

"Bring it up" Kirk said, moving over to see the transmission. He watched as the screen came on and as her face appeared, her brown hair hanging wildly around her face.

**"This is Caption Melissa Marko of the U.S.S Silversun, can anyone hear me. The distress signal was a trap, I repeat, the distress signal was a trap. We are under attack from an unknown species and we need help. I repeat, we are under attack and are in need of assistance" **Melissa's voice rang clear through the now destroyed ship. Kirk could not understand why no one had come for them, why no one helped, definitely when Melissa's brown eyes looked so scared

**"Captain, watch out" **Another voice yelled and they watched as Melissa's head swung to look at something.

**"Abandon the ship, get out now, that's an order" **Melissa yelled, then she turned back to face the screen. **"Ignore my last request, do not come, I repeat, do not come to get us, it is too dangerous"** Melissa said and just then something smacked her across the head and she collapsed, then with that the message went dead. Jim T. Kirk felt the rage rising inside him and turned to his companions.

"We're heading back to the Enterprise" He said, anger clear in his voice.

.

As he walked into the command center he was angry, but more importantly, he wanted answer.

"Captain, what is going on" Uhura asked, but he ignored her, walking and sitting down in his chair.

"Mr. Sulu, contact Starfleet" Kirk demanded.

"Yes Captain" Mr. Sulu said and in a moment Starfleet Admiral Mason came on.

"Captain Kirk, I did not expect to hear from you" Admiral Mason said.

"Well admiral, I just wanted to inquire to why I was not informed about the fact that the U.S.S Silversun was destroyed" Kirk said and everyone watched as the admiral's face changed.

"We knew it would be a conflict of interest" The Admiral said, causing Kirk to rise from his seat, causing all his crew members to watch him in surprise, even Bones.

"You knew Melissa was the Captain of that ship" He yelled.

"Yes, we did, which is why we did not tell you that the ship had fallen" The admiral said.

"You made me believe she hated me for four years. I had no contact from her, and I now find out it's because her ship was attacked and she was killed" Jim Kirk yelled and the admiral sighed.

"The way you are reacting now is the reason why we did not inform you of her death. We knew it would destroy you to know and would emotionally compromise you. I'm sorry captain, but we did what we had to" The admiral said and with that the transmission went dead, leaving Jim standing there, angry and confused.

"Jim" He heard bones say, but he could not answer. He turned on his heel and left the room with all his crew staring after her, and with Scotty, Bone's, Spock and Uhura on his tail.

.

"Permission to enter captain" Spock asked as the stood outside the dining room, where Jim was sitting, alone at a table.

"Permission granted" Jim said, allowing them all to enter.

"Captain, that girl, Melissa Marko, how did you know her" Uhura said, taking one of the seats at the table.

"We grew up together" Jim said, feeling the pain in his heart.

"You cared for her" Spock said and Jim nodded.

"No matter what I did, she was always there for me. Every time I got in trouble, she would get me out and help me if I was hurt. She was one of the reasons I got through school. She could have given up on me a million times over, I mean she was a kid, just like me, but she never did" Jim said, smiling slightly as he remembered all the time Melissa had saved his ass from being beaten.

"You love her" Uhura said and Jim nodded. He had never known how he felt about Melissa, until he had seen her ship destroyed.

"I didn't realize till today, but yeah, I love her, but I can't tell her because she's gone" Jim said.

"Why did you think she hated you" Bones asked.

"The last time we spoke, I told her I was doing my third yeah of Starfleet. She got angry at me for not telling her that I had even joined so she could come see me. We got into an argument and I told her I shouldn't have to tell her my business, since she had abandoned me to join Starfleet. She yelled at me that I was the one who told her to go and then she told me she was Captaining the Silversun, so I never had to see her again. That was the last I heard of her" Jim explained, now regretting what he had said that day.

"Captain, this is against all regulation, but if you intend on finding the species that attacked the Silversun, I will help you anyway I can" Spock said and Jim smiled.

"Good, because I plan on finding them and bringing them to justice" Jim said. It was then that the ship was suddenly hit, very hard. "That can't be good" Jim said, when suddenly everyone started to glow from a teleport beam.

**"Captain, the enemy ship is trying to transport you on board. We are doing everything we can, but I don't think we'll be able to stop them in time" **Sulu's voice said over Jim's ear piece.

"This is Kirk to bridge. If we are taken aboard the enemy ship you are in-charge Mr. Sulu." Jim said as he was teleported out of the ship with Spock, Uhura, Bone's and Scotty.

.

As they arrived on the enemy ship they were thrown straight into prison, which is where they were teleported.

"Well this is great. I try to see if your okay and what happens, I get thrown into an enemy's prison" Scotty said, annoyed to the max.

"What kind of ship is this, I have never seen it on any of Starfleet's records" Spock said, surveying the prison cell.

"How am I supposed to know Spock, I don't even know who attacked us" Jim said and in that moment another voice, a voice from Jim's past interrupted.

"Jim, is that you" A female voice said and Jim turned to see the last person he ever thought he'd see. Melissa.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first chapter. The next one will be from Melissa's Pov and will be longer, I promise. I would love anyone who reads this to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter two, which is all Melissa's point of view, and from now on it is better then the first chapter.**

* * *

Melissa's Pov

Flashback

"This is Caption Melissa Marko of the U.S.S Silversun, can anyone hear me. The distress signal was a trap, I repeat, the distress signal was a trap. We are under attack from an unknown species and we need help. I repeat, we are under attack and are in need of assistance" I pleaded into the monitor. My crew and I were severely outnumbered and I had no clue as to who was attacking us. I knew every species ever recorded on the Starfleet records and this was none of them

"Captain, watch out" Sunni yelled and I spun around to see the people that were attacking our ship coming toward us, on the elevator.

"Abandon the ship, get out now, that's an order" I yelled to my crew and I watched as Sunni reluctantly left the bridge. I turned around and looked back at the console, letting out a shaky breath about what I was going to say. "Ignore my last request, do not come, I repeat, do not come to get us, it is too dangerous" I said and it was then that I was smacked across the back of the head and sent collapsing to the ground.

"Do not kill her, she'll be useful" One of them said, but before I could look up to see who it was I was struck again and was knocked unconscious.

Flashback Over

As I sat there in my cell I couldn't help but continue to blame myself for what had happened that day. I should have evacuated the ship early, but I hadn't, which had resulted in the obliteration of my entire crew and the U.S.S Silversun. It was hard to believe it had been three and a half years since that had happened. Ever since then I had been the prisoner of the Vantari, and ever since then they had been trying to break me, to use me for their own gain, but I had never given in, because I couldn't. I still had the hope that I would get out of here, that I would see Jim again.

I had made Jim a promise that I would never die on him; that I'd be there for him no matter what. Yes, he drove me insane more than once, but that was one of the reason's I loved him, which was why it had hurt so much when he hadn't told me he had joined Starfleet and when he told me I had abandoned him.

"How am I supposed to know Spock, I don't even know who attacked us" I heard a very familiar voice said. I knew the Vantari had taken prisoners, but as I realized who the voice belonged to, I couldn't believe it. Slowly I stood up off the floor and started over to the bars, where I could see five people standing in the next cell.

"Jim, is that you" I said, my voice a mixture of disbelief and relief. I watched as one of the men turned and I saw the shocked and very familiar face of Jim. It also didn't escape my notice that he was wearing a Captains uniform, something I never thought I would see him in.

"Melissa, you're alive" He said shocked, and in that moment I realized he must have seen the Silversun.

"I made you a promise when we were younger that I would never die on you" I said strongly, smiling softly at him for the first time in years.

"I saw the transmission, they killed you" He said and I let out a small laugh.

"If you think a small blow over the head is enough to kill me, then you really don't know me" I said.

"Why is it that they didn't kill you" A Vulcan asked me and I looked at him.

"I'm guessing you're Spock" I said and he nodded. "The reason they did not kill me is because I am valuable."

"You graduated the Starfleet academy after only two years and became a captain straight away. I read your file once. You are recorded to be one of the smartest humans alive" Spock said and I smiled.

"You are very intelligent Spock, but there is one thing my file didn't reveal to you. When I was born I was born with a gift to work any computer with my mind, because my mind is basically a computer. One of the reasons I became a captain so fast is because I could control the ship with my mind, if I had too" I explained.

"That is impossible" Spock said and Kirk sighed.

"Aren't you forgetting to mention the fact that if you use it to much that you'll die" Jim said and I turned to glare at him.

"You just told them, so I see no point in it" I said and he rolled his eyes at me. "Jim, you may be a captain now, but you don't know everything"

"She's right captain" The female said and I watched as she moved forward. "I'm Nyota Uhura, Jim's Lieutenant. Will you tell us where we are"

"We're on a Vantari ship. I don't know if you know about the Vantari race, but they are no friends of the Federation. They want to us me to destroy Starfleet. I was planning on destroying their ship today, but now I have to get you out of here" I explained and I turned away from them.

"How do you plan on doing that" One of the men asked me, the one with the short dark brown hair and blue eyes and uniform.

"Every time they tortured me I was able to get the layout of the ship. It has taken me three and a half years to get enough strength to do it, but I think I can get control of it, or at least enough control to get us out of here" I said, looking around the room.

"If I told you that was a bad idea would you listen to me" Jim asked and I turned to smile at him.

"Did you ever listen to me when I said that" I asked and the look on his face told me he wasn't going to argue anymore, so with a smile I went over to the wall near the door of my cell and placed my hand against it, and focusing my mind I hit the open button on mine and the other's cell doors and with a shush sound they both opened.

"That's bloody insane, how did you do that" I heard the man with the Scottish accent and red uniform whose name I didn't know say, but at that moment I was too busy dealing with the dizziness that was clouding my head. For some reason whenever I used my gift on this ship it drained my power very fast.

Pushing away from it I staggered back a bit, thankfully catching myself on the bar, which Jim thankfully didn't see. Knowing I was okay to move I ran out of the cell and saw Jim standing there. Smile hugely I ran over to him and he grabbed me in his arms, hugging me tightly like he used to.

"Not to ruin your reunion captain, but we need to find a way off this ship" Spock said and Jim let go of me.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right" Jim said to Spock, then he turned back to me. "You know this ship better than us, so what do we do"

"How hard was that for you to say" I questioned and he glared at me.

"Very, now what's the plan" He asked and I sighed.

"Okay Uhura, and um, what are you names" I said, pointing to the two men whose names I didn't know.

"I'm Leonard McCoy, Jim's Medical chief" The man with the short dark brown hair and blue uniform said.

"Montgomery Scott, at your service ma'am" Mr. Scott said and I smiled.

"I'm guessing from your outfit that you're an engineer" I said and he nodded.

"Chief Engineer of the Enterprise" He confirmed and I nodded. Moving over to a consul I opened up the weapons bay and handed everyone a blaster, then I handed Jim an ear piece, while I put one in my own ear and grabbed a blaster for myself.

"Okay, Jim, you take Mr. McCoy and Uhura to find the shuttle bay." I said and they nodded. "Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott, can you accompany me to the bridge, I need to find out if they are planning on attacking your ship"

"How will you find us" Jim asked and I rolled my eyes at him. Had I not just handed him a bloody earpiece. Tapping my ear, to show him what I meant, I watched as realization crossed over his face.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask and just say good luck, okay" I said and he nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thanks" He said and with that he turned and started down the hall, McCoy and Uhura right behind him. Turning to face Spock and Mr. Scott I realized Spock was giving me weird look.

"What is it Spock" I questioned him.

"I was just wondering why you chose me to accompany you" He explained and I sighed.

"It's obvious you're Jim's first officer, and I assume you're Jim's science officer as well, so I thought it'd be best if you accompanied me" I explained, though the other reason I had wanted him on my team was because he reminded me of Sunni, my Vulcan best friend who had been my science and first officer.

"Then I shall help you to the best of my ability" Spock said and I nodded. The truth was I found it odd that Jim was a Captain, because from my point of view, the only people Jim got along with where women. Honestly, I was glad though, because it meant if these people cared about him, that Jim had shown them his true nature, the real Jim, not the Jim who got into bar fights constantly. I knew Jim had a big heart, I mean it was the reason I never gave up on him, even though most of the time I wanted to beat his head in myself.

"Okay then, let's do this" I said and they nodded. Being as quite as I could I started down the hall, my eyes flicking around the black interior of the ship, with its red glowing lights.

"So you've known Jim since you were children" Mr. Scott asked me as we moved through the halls, heading in the direction I was certain the bridge was.

"Yeah, he's my best friend" I said, letting a faint smile touch my lips.

"I can understand why, I mean he sacrificed his life to save us" Mr. Scott said and I froze, realizing what he said. Sacrificing your life meant you die, which meant at some point Jim had died.

"Did you just say Jim died" I asked, looking back at him, my voice a little uneven.

"Um, Yes, but he's fine now" Mr. Scott said, probably worried because I probably wasn't looking at him in the nicest way.

"How exactly did he die, and how did he come back" I demanded as I looked around myself, keeping an eye out for any Vantari. I admit I was concerned about the fact that we hadn't seen any yet, not that I was complaining though.

"Our wrap core was damaged in a battle, Jim went into the chamber and fixed it. It was only because of McCoy that he had been able to be revived" Mr. Scott said and I let out a calming breath. So Jim had died of radiation poisoning, because being him, he went into a radiation chamber to fix the wrap core. I couldn't understand how they had brought Jim back, but he was alive, so that's all that mattered.

"Leave it to Jim to do something like that" I muttered to myself as we came to the bridge.

"Captain Marko" Spock said, and I turned to look at him. I hadn't been called captain or Marko for a very long time, so it was weird to hear him call me it now. "Do you not find it strange that we have seen any of your captors?"

I knew he was right, that it was weird, and that gave me a terrible feeling, one that made me worry about where the Vantari, a race that looked so close to humans, only with red eyes and sharp teeth and nails, really were.

"Yes Spock, I do, which is why we need to check the monitors" I said and with that I walked through the doors as they opened and went over to the main monitor, only to see the one thing I dreaded.

"They've set the ship to self destruct" Spock said and I let out a frustrated sigh. I knew what I had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. Touching my ear piece to turn it on, I let out a calming breath.

"Jim, tell me you've found the shuttle bay" I said, looking at both Spock and Mr. Scott, who were looking at the monitors.

**"We've found them, they're not too far from the prison cells. Thankfully there was one left, the rest are gone" **Jim's voice vibrated in my ear.

"I figured as much. We're on our way now" I said, then I took the earpiece out of my ear. "Let's go"

With the others I ran from the bridge, knowing we didn't have a lot of time. I let Mr. Scott run in front of me and was surprised when Spock came up beside me.

"Captain Marko, the chances of us escaping from here and getting back to the enterprise before the self destruct goes off are slim" Spock said and I let out a deep breath, because I knew all too well he was right since I had been thinking the same thing.

"I know, which is why I need you to grant me a favor Spock, though it would be considered an act of treason against your captain" I said and I saw Spock look down at me in what seemed like concern.

"What is the request" He asked.

"The only way you'll be able to get off this ship is if I can hold off the self destruct protocol, but Jim will never let me do it, so I need you to perform the Vulcan death grip on him, or at least get someone to knock him out" I explained. I didn't want Jim to get hurt, but I knew how stubborn he was, definitely when it came to me.

"I'll do as you ask, but you do know your death will cause the Captain great grief" Spock said and I bit down on my lip, so I could hold back my tears. I was terrified of dying, but I was willing to do it for them, and I was willing to do it for Jim, but knowing what it was going to do to Jim was killing me.

"I know, but it's the only way. Just do me a favor and take care of him, because he'll never admit it, but he needs you" I said and I watched as Spock nodded.

"I promise, and a Vulcan never breaks their promise" Spock told me and I smiled.

It was then we entered the shuttle bay and I saw Jim, McCoy and Uhura standing there, waiting for us.

"Took you long enough" Jim said as we reached them. I couldn't answer him, all I could do was watch as the other climbed into the shuttle and as Spock stood in the doorway, watching Jim and I. It was as Jim started to pull me inside that I stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going with you" I said, looking up at his confused face which became disbelieving.

"Yes you are" He said stubbornly, but all I could do was shake my head, sending tears flying.

"The ship is set to self destruct, if I can't slow the sequence down, neither you nor your crew will make it" I said in a pleading voice, trying to make him understand.

"But you'll die" He said in a broken voice, one that made me want to cry even more.

"I know" I said, grabbing his face with my hands, and then I did the one thing I never thought I'd do, but had always wanted to. Leaning up on my toes I placed my lips against his and kissed him, knowing I'd never see him again, even though I loved him. His lips were warm against mine and to my surprise he kissed me back a bit, though he was probably in shock.

Pulling away from him slowly I looked into his eyes to see he was looking at me with a dazed expression.

"I'm sorry" I said, then looking at Spock, I nodded my head and watched as he stepped forward and grabbed the place between Jim's neck and shoulder, rendering him unconscious.

"Spock, are you out of your mind" McCoy demanded as he moved forward to grab Jim from Spock.

"It was my idea, now get him on the shuttle and get the hell out of here" I said in a commanding tone, making it clear that they had to leave.

"You're just as insane as Kirk" McCoy grumbled as he half carried, half dragged Jim into the shuttle. I watched as Spock climbed in and as the engines started, then as the shuttle took off. Standing there for a moment, letting out a shaky breath because I One) was about to die, and Two) was never going to see Jim again.

Knowing I had to move it I ran through the shuttle bay and back into the halls of the ship. Moving with everything I had I ran down the halls of the ship, moving with the determination to save them all.

As I reached the bridge I ran in and over to the monitor. Focusing my mind I pushed my way into the mainframe and forced the countdown to change, with great difficulty, but all I could add was another ten minutes, which I prayed was enough time. Placing my head in my hands I watched as the timer counted down, one agonizing second at a time.

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to all the things that had happened in my life, but the one thing that came to mind was the first time I had met Jim, which was when I was only eight years old.

.

Flash Back

I was walking down the street, my brown hair up in a ponytail and my eyes covered with sunglasses when I saw three guys surrounding a boy who was about my age, kicking into him. Realizing I had to help him I ran forward, not caring that there was probably too many of them for me to handle, or the fact that they were probably three years older than me.

"Hey, leave him alone" I yelled as I stopped not too far from them. I could see the boy properly now and watched as he looked up at me, his deep blue eyes looking at me in surprise, and his blondish brown hair messy around his head.

"What are you going to do to make us girly" One of them teased and I moved forward, flipping and kicking the one that was teasing me, sending him stumbling back, thankfully not onto the boy he had been bullying. As another one of the buffoons came at me I punched him in the nose and made him trip over my foot, sending him toppling into the third and watching as the both hit the ground hard.

"I'm going to do that, now get out of here" I said and I watched as the bullies got up and ran off without a word. I was going to smile, but then I remembered the boy and ran over to him, dropping to my knees.

"Are you okay" I asked and he nodded, which made a drop of blood drip from his bleeding nose. I grabbed out a cloth I had in my pocket and handed it to him as he sat up.

"Who are you" He asked and I smiled lightly.

"I'm Melissa Jane Marko, how about you" I said.

"James Tiberius Kirk" He said, whipping the blood from his nose. "Why did you help me?"

"You looked like you needed it" I smiled and I helped him up. "Can I help you get home?"

"There's no way I'm going there" He said and I sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Come to my house then, my Dad's not around much, so you can stay as long as you like" I said, pulling him along with me.

"Why would you help me" He asked and I turned to smile at him.

"Because I've been in your situation a lot and it helps to have someone there for you" I smiled and I held his hand tighter, leading him to my house, where I would have to keep him out of the part my step mom occupied.

Flashback Over

.

**"Captain Marko, can you hear me"** Spock's voice said and I looked up to see his face on screen, surrounded by the people I was assuming was Jim's crew.

"I can hear you Spock, so do me a favor and call me Melissa" I said and I watched as he nodded.

**"We're aboard the Enterprise" **He said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"And Jim" I asked.

**"He's still unconscious, Mr. McCoy is taking care of him" **Spock explained and I smiled slightly.

"That's good to know" I said, because I knew they had a better chance I getting out of  
there now.

**"Captain Melissa, how long do we have until the self destruct goes off"** Spock asked and I smiled because he hadn't called me Marko, a name I hated to be referred by because it was so annoying.

"You have seven minutes Spock, so whatever's wrong with the Enterprise, get it fixed and use your wrap drive to get out in time" I said.

**"Is there no possible way to hold the detonation off for any longer?" **Spock questioned and I shook my head. I wished with my entire being that I could give them more time, but there was no way I could and the ships engines were shut down, and even with my mind power I couldn't get them to work because something had been built into the system to block me out.

"I wish I could, but nothing will work. The ten minute's I was able to add is all I can do for you, I'm sorry" I said, letting out a sigh. "I'll try again, but I can't promise you anything"

With that I let my mind delve back into the ships main frame and muddled around with it, trying to find a loop hole in the system, but no matter what I did, I couldn't find one, anywhere.

**"Spock, what exactly was with that stunt you pulled" **I heard Jim demanded and I looked up at the screen to see Jim entering the screen.

"He was doing what I asked Jim" I said, causing Jim to look at me, or look at the screen he could see me on. I admit I was glad I got to see him again, because in two minutes I was going to lose communications with them, then a minute later I was going to get blown up.

**"Melissa, why are you doing this" **He demanded, apparently forgetting what he was annoyed about before.

"I made you a promise when we were younger. I promised you that I'd never die on you, unless it was to save your life. Jim, this is what I have to do, to save you and your crew" I said and I watched as he stood there.

**"Captain, wrap drive is functional and ready" **One of the men said and I looked at Spock, because I knew he was the only one who would listen.

"Spock, you need to go, and you need to go know, there's only a minute and thirty seconds left" I said.

**"Do it Mr. Sulu" **Spock said and Jim looked like he was about to bite his head off.

"Jim, before I lose contact, you make a great captain" I said and as his face became shocked the connection cut off and I let out a shaky breath as I watched them begin to go into wrap drive. As I looked down at the countdown I let out a shaky breath, and began to regret I had never told Jim how I felt, until a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and I looked up to see McCoy.

"Scotty, I have her, beam us back" He said and I looked at him in confusion. There was no way we could be beamed onto a ship that was in wrap drive.

"What are you doing" I demanded, since it was crazy of him for doing this, I mean he could die.

"I'm saving your life" He said as we started to glow from the teleport beam. I admit I did feel like rolling my eyes at him, but I didn't get a chance as the Vantari ship disappeared and I was suddenly standing in a teleport bay, with McCoy behind me and Mr. Scott behind a glass screen, shouting out in success.

"How did you do that" I asked, surprised that they had saved me from dying and had teleported me onto a ship that was in wrap drive.

"Long story, which I'll explain after I get you checked out" McCoy said, grabbing my arms and leading me towards the door. It was then that I realized how dizzy I was feeling from using my gift so much and I started to fall back, while everything went blank and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Okay, so that's chapter two, so please review**


End file.
